


Summerween

by JudeJube



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeJube/pseuds/JudeJube
Summary: This is a gift to Sinnabar, who gave me the prompt for this fic uwu ur gr8 bae!





	Summerween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnabar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sinnabar).



He knew he was in for something weird when Dipper came back with an armful of plastic bags, stuffed with Halloween decorations, candy, and….was that a melon he saw? 

“Dipper? What is all that?” he asked, padding across the carpet to peer inside the bags. “Are we hosting a party or something? Is Mabel coming over?” Dipper flashed him a grin, kicking off his shoes and bringing the bags into the kitchen. 

“Nope!” he replied, opening up a cupboard and grunting as he reached for a glass bowl. “Can I get a hand?” He asked, and Wirt padded over, leaning over Dipper and passing him the bowl. 

“Are you going to tell me what it is that's going on now?” He inquired, leaning against the counter as he watched Dipper dump the bags of candy into the bowl. 

“It is Summerween,” Dipper informed him, pulling out the melon and setting it down on the counter next to Wirt. 

“...Summerween. June 22nd?” He gave Wirt a miffed look when he didn't respond. “Dude, it's only like, the best holiday in Gravity Falls! It's like Halloween but in summer!” He punctuated his sentence by brandishing a knife, taken from the knife block on the kitchen counter. “Wanna carve a melon with me?”

“A melon?” Wirt asked, eyeing the knife warily. “Dipper, you carve pumpkins for Halloween, not melons.”

“But this isn’t Halloween, this is Summerween,” Dipper pointed out, grabbing the melon regardless and beginning to work on carving out a face on it as Wirt watched on, completely and utterly confused.

“Whatever you say, Dip,” He replied offhandedly. Striding over to the kitchen table, he sat down with his previously abandoned notebook, returning to his latest poem. 

His voice is the soothing sound of waves lapping at a shoreline,  
and I the sand that meets him halfway.  
It washes over me, smoothing out the rough scratchiness of my surface,  
into something littered with treasures from my depths,  
Stories that are yet to be shared,  
Secrets that are yet to be discovered.

“Hey, so I was thinking you and I could maybe dress up or something, and go hang out with Mabel. Maybe go trick-or-treating?” Dipper’s voice piped up, dragging Wirt’s thoughts from the poem before him to his words, and he frowned, worrying at his sweater sleeve nervously.

“Come on Dipper, aren’t we a bit too old for this? We’re adults now…”

“Yeah but if I don’t, I’ll never stop hearing it from Mabel,” Dipper replied, a pout resting on his features. “Besides, it’s the first time you’ve been here for it.”

“Well yeah, because I usually visit my family this time of year.”

“Just get Greg to come down, I’m sure he’d love the excuse to see you and Mabel.”

“It’s too short notice, besides I need to work on-”

“-On a poem you’ve taken a week and a half to write?” Wirt didn’t respond to that, staring intently at the paper in front of him. “Come on man, you’ve been wallowing lately. Get out of the house for a bit with me.” Wirt simply shook his head.

“I don’t know Dipper, it’s….Not my thing.” 

“How come?” Dipper pressed on, and Wirt shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He’d never ended up telling Dipper about the Unknown that he and Greg had encountered seven years ago. While he didn’t think the shorter male would judge him, Wirt just didn’t know how to bring the subject up without having a panic attack, and he didn’t feel up to having one of those. The frequent night terrors were bad enough as is, he didn’t need to push his unstable mental state onto Dipper when he’d already been so accommodating and nice. And besides, It made Wirt feel ashamed. After all, Greg had taken it all in stride, recalling the Unknown fondly, instead of locking himself in a closet every Halloween and telling himself that it was all over. He didn’t want Dipper to have to deal with him at his worst. 

“It just…..Isn’t.” He was sure the crestfallen look that fell on Dipper’s face wasn’t meant to be seen, and he nearly missed it at the other turned away from him.

“...Alright,” Dipper replied softly, putting his things away, and guilt washed over him as he watched him. Chewing on his lip, he felt his resolve faltering a bit.

“......Although I’m….sure if it’s...just an hour outside, i-it…..should be okay,” He mumbled. Instantly Dipper perked up, flashing him a huge smile, and Wirt smiled despite the dread twisting in his gut. “I’m sure Greg would love it too. It has been a while since he’s visited.”

Dipper practically leaped over to his boyfriend, smothering him in a tight hug that left the taller male nearly breathless.

“You won’t regret this! Oh man, we can get you a quick costume, of course Mabel will want to match our costumes, ‘cause of course she’s got this whole matching twins obsession, and-” He continued on excitedly, Wirt watching with a small smile still in place. He was sure his anxiety would act up, and he’d definitely have a horrid nightmare tonight, but maybe being around Dipper and Greg and Mabel would help ease it, just a little. He hoped so, at least.


End file.
